star wars:a different perspective
by Cold-Insanity
Summary: i'm not so good at summaries and yes i did use my name for the OC in this story couldn't think of any others.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

**quick disclaimer before we begin i don't own star wars unfortunately :( but on with the story. **

After the galactic empire took over my whole world was turned up side down.

But that's not were my story begins it starts at the Jedi temple on corasant found by master mace windu on the planet of bespin and brought to the temple and trained in the ways of the force from a very young age.

As i sat in the hallway outside the council chamber i began to meditate just to pass the time i closed my eyes and let the force flow through me, clearing my mind, objects began to levitate around i then focused on my lightsabers, the black blade leaped from the hilt with the white aura following soon after just the look of the saber gave me shivers there was just something about the way it looked the just filled me with a explainable feeling after a while i began to notice the audience that i was attracting i see jedi padawans and knights with the odd master passing by i put all the objects back carefully and put my lightsabers back on my waist.

"the council is ready to see you now" a guard told me as he held his pike saber in his right hand i always thought the look cool, i wonder how it felt to be a temple guard.  
I walked through to the Jedi council chamber it was defiantly a sight to behold the room was well decorated and the windows could let you see for miles on end i was stunned by it all

"Welcome Trix" master yoda said.

"It's a honor to be hear" I bowed my head to show respect to the council member.

"Trix it has come to our attention that you are progressing faster than any others among your group and so it is a great honor that we have decide to promote you to the rank of Padawan"

There were no words coming out of my mouth but I soon brought myself to focus on what the council members just told me.

"Thank you master this is a true privilege" there was still the question of who my master would be.

"We will assign you a master at a later date but for now you may do as you please" I took that as my que to leave so I bowed my head and took my leave.

As I walked down the hall ways of the great Jedi temple greeting anyone I knew and they greeted me back. I soon found myself heading towards the training chamber.

"Hey Trix how are you?" I turned around to see my long time friend ahsoka tano. We practically grew up together like brother and sister both brought to the temple at a young age and trained in the ways of the force ever since.

"Hey ahsoka long time no see how is your training going with master skywalker?"

"Skyguy is okay he is kinda of laid back more than the rest of the masters and he doesn't exactly follow the councils order he likes to sort of wing thing a lot but enough about me what about you how are your classes?"

"yeah actually ive just come back from a meeting with the council" I said this with a grin on my face.

"You didn't.." She was so surprised the look on her face was priceless.

"Yep I did " i could not get rid of the smile on my face.

"Well congratulations Trix after many years of training you finally became a Padawan do you have a master too?"

"Not yet they said the would assign me one at a later day but anyway do you want to spar with me for a while?"

"Sure I have some time on my hands" we entered the training room and ignited our sabers her green main saber and her goldish green shoto and me with my black full lengths blades.

"Ready" I said

"Set" she replied getting into her stance.

"GO!" We both shouted.

I took the first strike going on the offence using Juyo which was a fierce fighting form but she fell back on djem so to parry my attacks but I pushed on trying not to give her a chance to counter but to my surprise she switched to the shien reverse grip and started to use what I knew as sith shien which was difficult to pull off but she did it with such ease I had to fall back on Soresu to parry and block her attacks with difficulty. Her speed was beyond anything I could keep up with but I did the best I could. As I saw an opening I quickly took the offensive and started to go full out with juyo I could see that I was starting to wear her down but I didn't have that much strength left either so I took the opportunity to knock her shoto out of her hand which left her with one light saber I started my attack again and after about ten minutes of parrying, countering and defending I finally rid her of her other lightsaber.

"Still need to work on that defence ahsoka" I deactivated my sabers and clipped them on to my sides.

"Yeah yeah Trix you won this round but next time will be different" she called her lightsabers to her hands and put then away. We walked out of the chamber and decided that we should look up some more stuff about more forums that we could use.

"Hey ahsoka could you teach me how to use sith shien by any chance?" We walked through the many isles of the library we called books to our hands and took a seat facing each other on opposite sides.

"Sure id love to but not today you really wore me down"

"Okay how about tomorrow?" I said as I kept reading only to look up to talk to her.

"Not sure my master has been called to the council chambers I think they might give him another mission to go on"

"Okay maybe some point later in the future then"

We finished in the library and just hung out for the day she talked about the crazy mission she had been on and that was it the day was over before it even began I guess time does fly when your having fun.

**short chapter i know but i'm only a beginner writer ill update this story every week so stay tuned ladies and gents.**

**later people:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars 2

i stood on top on one of the towers over looking the city, the busy streets filled with people that where going from one place to the next without a care in the world after a while i left the tower and went to the meditation chamber and sat down with my legs crossed and my arms against my knees with my hands over them so as I focused on disassembling and reassembling my saber I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right but I pushed it a side which might be a big mistake but I didn't feel it was the right time.

"The council wishes to see you" a guard said as he lead the way to the council chambers.

"Trix good to see you it is" master yoda said.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes we have assigned you a master"

"Wow who is it?" I asked trying not to sound so eager.

"Master yoda himself will teach you" master windu gestured to master plo who had his hands together in front of his face.

"It's an honour master yoda" I said as I looked towards him.

"look forward to teaching you, i do"

"Okay thank you masters may the force be with you" I turned and left.

i got out of the council room and just got what i was told. master yoda was going to teach me out of all people in the temple he wanted me as his padawan. god wait till i tell ahsoka but for now i needed to brush up on my jar'kai i haven't been practicing it for a while i have been trying to use a single saber after a bit of a walk i got there and looked for an empty room.

As the training system started up there was no warning or count down they just started shooting but I was ready and started blocking many blaster bolts a second and although they where not fatal in anyway it was still good practice and after blocking for so long I decided I should deflect them back at the droids deactivating them many at a time.

after i finished i decided to go and find master yoda i was curious to know why he wanted me as his padawan. its not like i'm strong in the force or anyone that stands out in particular. As I was making my way there I ran into barriss offee one of ahsoka's friend she introduced me to her after they both came back from a mission on geonosis.

"Hello barriss I haven't seen you in a long time how have you been?"

"I have been fine but how have you been I heard you have been promoted to the rank of Padawan sooner than the rest of your class"

"Word gets around fast and yeah my master is actually master yoda" she seamed surprised at my revelation.

"why would master yoda chose you?"

"you hurt my feelings what you don't think i'm good enough?" i said playfully.

" i meant no disrespect is just he picked you out of a vast number of potential padwans?" this girl takes thing a bit to seriously.

"barriss i was only joking and i have been asking myself the same question ever since i found out that he would teach me" she did have a point there are so many others he could have chose from so why me?

"well i must go i have duties to attend to have a good day trix" she said as she walked down the hallway.

"later barriss" i called after her.

i went back up to the council chamber i don't think anyone would be here but i don't know where else to find them. i knocked on the door with both opening simultaneously once they were part way open they revealed master yoda sat in his chair.

"been expecting you, i have" okay this guy is way too good.

"of course master" i sat down in front of him my legs folded back.

"some questions, you wish to ask?" okay how does he do that!?

"yes i was just curious to know why did you want me as your padawan? out of the vast numbers of others why me?"

"sense something in you, i do sense in others, i do not"

"so there is something about me that is different but what?"

"i time understand, you will" he said simply before getting out his chair and hobbling out the door leaving me with more questions than answers.

"nothing is ever simple is it?" i know i'm talking to myself but what does he mean in time i will understand understand what?

"nope nothing is ever simple" i looked to the door and saw master skywalker standing there leaning against the door frame.

"master skywalker i didnt expect to see you" i stood up and went over to him.

" yeah i was just looking for snips i thoght she would be with you"

"snips? who is that?"

"that's ahsoka's nickname i gave her" snips i'll have to remember that one.

"oh right well i haven't see ahsoka all day but if i see her i'll let her know your looking for her"

"okay trix see you later" he left and after i looked over the room once more i left.

i don't know what to do next i have done everything i can think of maybe i should look for ahsoka but if master skywalker can't find her then how could i, then i remembered ahsoka likes to watch the sunset sometimes i went outside into a garden like area and sure enough there she was sat at the highest point. i sighed and used the force to jump from one ledge to the next till i made it to the one she was on. i took a seat next to her my feet dangling over the edge.

"you know master skywalker is looking for you"

"yeah but you know i like to watch the sunset in peace and this is only the real time i get to myself" we sat there for a moment in silence but not an awkward kind of silence the kind you just enjoy at times like these.

"if only the force gave use the ability to freeze time just so i could sit here forever" i looked at her for a second. the ahsoka before me was completely different from the one i know which would be filled with energy and ready to kick tin-cans in a split second, this ahsoka was more relaxed and peacefully and to be honest i kind of enjoyed it, after a while the sunset was done and we both headed off her to see master skywalker to get ready for the mission and me to go to bed it had been a long and excitement filled day and tomorrow i begin my training with master yoda.

**review people i want to hear your thoughts**


	3. Chapter 3-mission on toydaria

**hey guys im back with a new chapter also guys if you like star wars stories please check out ktyouvswriting apprentice meets padawan awesome story.**

**disclaimer: i dont own starwars cuz if i did galen merek would be in one of the star wars movies. enjoy the story. **

* * *

"master what are we doing here?" i asked we where currently on the planet of toydaria after being shot out of the sky me master yoda and three clones escaped on to one of the moons.

"a meeting with king, i do contact him, we must" i pulled out my holoprojector and turned it on an image appeared.

"a pleasure it is,to hear your voice, your highness master yoda, of the jedi council this is" this must be the king and these two speak to each other like old friends.

"master jedi, i thought perhaps count dooku had, freighted you off"

"delayed we have been, not too far am i now. unaware i was, count dooku was invited to our meeting"

"the count invited himself, he assures me that in this time of war his droids can offer me greater security than your jedi"

"hmm, matter of debate that is" there is no debate jedi are clearly superior to droids.

"your majesty might prefer more than words" great this must be dooku's apprentice asajj ventress.

"what do you have in mind?"

"if yoda is indeed the jedi warrior you believe he is let him prove it, allow me send my best troops to capture him" what is this girl crazy? What best troops there all droids but she still goes on.

"if he escapes join the republic but should my droids defeat yoda consider an alliance with the separatist" wow she is crazy what person in there right mind would match us against droids that would be like a hoverbike against a tank.

"i did not request yoda's presence here to test him in battle" finally someone with some sense in them.

"accept the challenge i do, your highness, arrive by nightfall, i will"

'what? No no no we shouldn't have to waste our time with droids when we only came to negotiate with the king'. the transmission shut off.

"beautiful this moon is, hmm amazing the universe is"

"are you sure master?" why would he agree to this?

"yes my padawan, trust in the force, we must"

"of course master" justt then a ship flew over our heads.

"there's gotta be a full battalion in there" just then a clone came out with a Gatling gun.

"probably packin' amour too"

"we'll have somethin' for them"

"carry only what you need, carry to much weight slow you down, it will destroy ventress your weapons, will not"

"come come trix hurry, we must"

"master your heading the wrong way the rendezvous point is that way" i pointed in the direction to my left.

"so is our enemy, to reach our goal a straight path, we will not follow"

"lets move it boys" the clone trooper went past me with the others and i followed after.

We walked for a while i began to notice my surondings more i looked at the trees there were quite beautiful to look at then suddenly i heard blaster fire i ducked down as did the clones and readied my sabers.

"At ease be my friends within range, we are not" i heard the droids talking then one of there tanks charged forward i tensed but then it came to an abrupt stop with the droid on top being flung out.

"The tanks are too big to follow" one of the clone troopers pointed out.

"See size is not everything hmm smaller in number are we but larger in mind" he pointed to his head and did his little chuckle I followed him as he turned around.

"Do any of you know what the general is talking about?"

"How should I know? There is no figuring a jedi master" after a short conversation amongst themselves the clones came in behind us. We kept walking back then the clone broke the silence.

"Sir there are 2 patrols coming in on foot"

"Now is the time to face the enemy, lieutenant ambush them, we will"

"We'll flank them from the south"

"Alright let's move" we all took up out positions as the droids moved in. Then blaster fire shot a droids head off and confused the droids then they all shot at the clone. Then master yoda jumped out of nowhere and jumped from tree to tree at a fast pace.

"split up by squad and move out" droids are so predictable i knew they would split up to look for master yoda. As they split up i heard the unmistakable sounds from a Gatling gun then i saw super battle droids coming in from behind the clones as they retreated i jumped down behind the clones and ran forward at the SBD blocking there attempts to hit me i jumped into the air and landed in the middle and cut two of them on the way down and used the force to throw their parts at another and then lifted all the others in the air and smashed them all together but some made it through and went after the clones.

I know the clones can take care of each other but i needed to find master yoda speaking of which he just ran straight past me and kept going i followed him. We entered a passage way and saw droids which had pin down the clones behind rocks i quickly went down and cut my way past the droids and helped defend the clones from being shot before jumping behind cover myself.

"what are we going to do master?" i asked he just closed his eyes and turned off his saber while both of mine where still ready. Then he just sat there.

"commander what is the general doing?" the clone asked.

" i don't know but i have an idea we need to keep them back" i said i jumped over the rock and blocked laser bolts while the clones shot back and after a few moments past one droid was raised in the air while still shooting and destroyed the others and then was shot its self and then was thrown at the remaining SBD.

"good timing master the almost had us"

"you found us just in time sir"

"left behind no one, will be" just then i heard a sort of rolling noise like something on wheels.

"rollers inbound" well that explains it. The droids open fired but me and master yoda blocked their shots back at them.

"damn shields are to strong" i gritted my teeth as the blasting intensified.

"retreat cover you, i will!" master yoda said as the clones rand he jumped on one of their backs then hit a blaster bolt into a tree which came crashing down with me just rolling out the way just in time.

"that was a close one" i said to myself as the others had run on ahead of me i caught up with them and just them my holoprojector went off.

"master its the king" i opened it up and pointed it towards master yoda with him still on his back.

"master yoda i hear your having some trouble with the droid army?" the king said.

"trouble? I know nothing of this trouble, look forward to our meeting soon i do" the communication device shut off.

We continued on as we approached a gorge with holes in the sides we walked down to a lower level.

"are you sure we should go in there general? There is no way out" the lieutenant said and he did make a good point we could be attacked from anywhere.

"now rest, we must" rest? With the droid army hot on our tails i couldn't even begin to think of rest but the clones went into the cave with master yoda leaving me on my own outside i took one more look back at the horizon and went inside. The clone pulled out a light and set it down.

"we are low on ammo sir, only two grenades and one rocket for the launcher" he said setting down a grenade.

"against a battalion? Forget it we lost" another clone trooper said.

"so certain of defeat are you? Hhmm" he activated his saber and cut a blaster.

"With respect general maybe you should go on with the commander let us slow 'em down" master yoda made another cut in the gun what was he doing with it?

"all around us is that we need to prevail in" he handed the clone the sliced up gun the clone took the gun and now I see what he was doing he made a crutch out of it.

"come sit, your helmets remove them your faces I wish to see" each clone removed their helmets it looked weird seeing a clone without a helmet on they always had them on even in a cruiser.

"There's not much to look at here sir we all share the same face"

"Deceive you eyes can in the force very different each one of you are" he got up from his sitting place I stood against the wall but I didn't need rest so I went back outside and into the jungle to see if we were followed, i walked on a bit then I stopped I felt as if I was being watched then i saw a figure facing away from me with a black hood with a red line running down his back all the ay down his robes he also had sliver armour on his shoulders. He turned and faced me his hood still covered his face but he had the same silver armour on his torso and had the inside on his robes where red and he was holding sabers in his hands he activated two blood red sabers i in turn activated my black ones. I could sense he was a powerful dark side user.

"who are you?" i asked he lips turned into a smile.

"you know who i am" he said.

"i don't know you sith" i said but he did look familiar.

"me and you are closer than you think" he stepped forward and i got ready to defend myself his walking turned into a run then he jumped in the air and struck down with me just in time to block it while he was getting into his fighting stance i took the chance to use juyo against him but he blocked me wit ease like he knew what i was going to do before i did. He then began to use juyo as well i blocked his strikes but was taken back by how strong he was.

"your strong sith but so am i" i went at him again but he just force pushed me back into a tree which collapsed right on top of me. I tried to push the rubble off me but he took my sabers from my hands and threw them to the side.

He pushed all the rubble off my and picked me up with amazing strength ripped his hood away from his head and what i saw shocked me.

"you your...me" he dropped me then flipped his saber round then struck me in my torso.

I woke up and shot up i was in the cave with master yoda talking to the last clone and going back to his seat.

"clones you maybe but the force resides in all life forms use it you can to quiet your mind" just then i turned to the entrance of the cave and saw tanks rolling past in the gorge below.

"tanks is that the best they can throw at us?" the clones laded down.

"yeah but i have only one shot left" master yoda stepped between the two clones.

"greet them i will"

"master yoda you can't take them all by yourself" he chuckled again e=before looking at us all.

"have your four i do, out numbered are they" outnumbered there is 5 of us against tanks and a hell load of battle droids.

"know the time to help me you will" then he jumped down from cliff to cliff till he reached the bottom then just sat down im not sure if he's mad or brave that will have to determined later.

As master yoda jumped to avoid the blaster fire he lit his green saber and began cutting droids down with such ease ive never seen someone move so fast to be honest i thought he was old or injured his leg but eyes can deceive you.

"doesn't look like the general needs help to me" one of the clones said he was right master yoda just made one tank shot another he is like a green blur constantly moving I'm sure he hasn't even stayed in the same spot for more than five seconds i could learn a lot from master yoda he is a skilled combatant as much as he is wise as a matter of fact his wisdom is considered to be legendary no wonder he is the grand jedi master.

"the general is cutting them up" the clones chuckled in amusement as did i this was quite a sight seeing one jedi take down tanks and droids as if they were the training droids back at the temple.

"we've got trouble, clankers sent reinforcements"

"and master yoda is too busy with that tank he won't see them coming" i knew master yoda had told the clones to intervene when they thought the time was right so i waited to see what move they would make.

"i think i know how to deal with them" i think the clones have something up their sleeve, as soon as i saw one of the clones aim the rocket launcher i knew exactly what his intention were the i watched as the rocket flew straight for a overhang on top of the canyon and came crumbling down.

"nice shot boys now let go down there" i said as i made my way down the face of the canyon.

"learn something to day have you lieutenant? Hmm" master yoda sat upon a piece of rock that had fallen with a bird of some sort on his finger.

"i think we all did general" he said as he walked along still using the crutch master yoda had made.

"master we should move we are behind schedule" he nodded.

"not polite to be late" he walked on and we all followed as we went into the finale stretch we came up to the arranged meeting place and it looks as if we arrived in time as ventress had just activated her sabers and swung for the king but stop just an inch away i looked to see master yoda had stopped her while i cut down her two droids.

"who is this?" the king said as he pointed to me.

"I'm master yoda's padawan" i said simply and attached me sabers back to my waist.

" jedi master yoda it is good to see you at last" the king said.

"share the feeling i do, king katuunko" i took my place next to master yoda and force pushed ventress back.

"failed you ventress has, count"

" i don't fear you jedi" wow she speaks that's a first.

"strong you are with the dark side young one but not that stong2 master yoda said as i relieved her of her lightsabers and handed them to master yoda.

"still much to learn, you have" master yoda said as he inspected her lightsabers before returning them to her.

"surrender you should" master yoda said as i flipped my sabers on and backwards and the clones prepared there blasters but she but her sabers away and replaced them with a detonator and blew up the top of the mountain me and master yoda stopped the decent of the rocks but as i turned back ventress had already flew off.

"in the end cowards are those who follow the darkside" master yoda turned to face count dooku's hologram.

"it's a pity i wasn't there in person my old master"

"a pity indeed my old apprentice" wait count dooku was master yoda's padawan? I just hope i don't follow in the same footsteps as the count. The hologram shut off.

"now perhaps now begin negotiations, we can" finally what we came here to do can be done.

"that is not necessary, my friend you have my faith toydaria would be honoured to host a republic base my people are at your service"

"your majesty fail you we will not" just then republic ships arrived talk about timing at least we can go home now i need to meditate on what i saw i know it was a vision but was it? Or just a bad dream? Ill have to find out.

* * *

**a lot longer than my previous chapters please review any ideas that could contribute to my story would be great peace out :)**


	4. Chapter 4-an investigation into Trix

Star wars 4

**i'm so sorry for the long wait everyone first my WiFi went down and then my computer caught a virus but i now present you with a new chapter so enjoy :)**

* * *

-a year later-

It had been a year when I and master yoda went on that mission and I haven't gotten any closer to finding out what my vision? I wish ahsoka was here but she is god knows where in the galaxy. I'm currently in the meditation chamber I had been thinking about it the whole time on the way back it was really starting to aggravate me who was he? He couldn't be me could he? He utilized my fighting style and my force abilities probably including force lightning considering the fact he was sith but he was stronger his eyes were red instead of yellow his head was scared as well as his face but something about him is eerily familiar.

"hello" I looked around but no one was there I stood up and moved to the door to check if there was someone outside but not a soul in sight I shrugged it off and sat back down.

"Over here" okay that sound closer than before I readied myself for whatever was coming.

Suddenly I was pushed over and slid across the floor I picked myself up and turned around and _he_ stood there arms crossed that smug looked on his face that you just what to hit.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" I was ready for an attack but all he did was walk round the corner I chased after him and saw him all the way down the end of the hall and then he did it again I ran down the empty corridor and made the same turn and he was there looking at me then I jumped for him lightsaber activated while I held the other in my hand he avoided it and force pushed me out the window I fell on to the roof and then slid down the angled building I got up and saw him in front of me he put his hand against my chest and left it there for few seconds next thing I knew I was rolling in the dirt of the garden I got up and he had gone I couldn't sense him or anything then a com-link was thrown at my feet from an unknown source I picked it up and there was a message on it showed co-ordinates of a system and a place I never heard of a planet called korriban.

Then the message was wiped from the screen and replaced by another it said 'I'll see you soon' then the device started beeping faster until I realized it would self destruct I threw it to the ground and it sparked and caught fire.

'_Okay then looks as if I'm going to korriban whatever that place is and then I'm getting some answers' _

I went back inside and went to the training chambers I needed to blow off some steam on my way there I couldn't help but think about this sith he was different he looked like me fought like me but he also wasn't me it was like looking in a mirror but looking at someone else entirely I looked at my sabers for a moment I remember the day I first created them the most proudest day of my life.

_-Flash back-_

_Me and four other younglings had just got our saber crystal i don't recall the others names but i remember the colours of their sabers two of which were blue one was green and the next was white but when mine activated everyone was quite surprised as mine where black and no one had see sabers like mine in many years._

_When we came back to corasant I was immediately taken before the jedi council and showed them my sabers there all saw the blade come out of the hilt into plain view I never knew what it meant and I still don't know then I was taken from there while they talked among them self after that some of the council members paid close attention to me._

_-Flashback end-_

Even now I had attracted one of the council members attention but I didn't know this i began to practice my jar'kai again still trying to develop my own style that would increase my defence and attack while not leaving myself open to a counter attack but I could see that there were still many openings and I can't have that if I'm going to fight this sith.

"Trix" I looked to the door and saw master shaak ti she is one of the most skilled lightsaber combatants on the council.

"Yes master shaak ti" I switched my sabers round and deactivated them holding the hilts in my hand.

"Is something on your mind?" she came into the room with her well crafted hilt in her hand.

"Nothing at all master?" she was only a few feet in front of me now with her hilt in hand still.

"Are you sure? Are you hiding something?" of course a jedi master could sense deception but i couldn't tell her what I saw she would think I'm crazy.

"Yes master I'm sure"

"Don't lie to me what are you hiding do I have to bring you before the jedi council?" okay she is good at persuasion I should tell her.

"I saw this person on my first mission with master yoda and he was a sith he looked like me and fought like me but he inst me, and then I saw him again just now he gave me co-ordinates to a planet called korriban I think he wants to meet me" I'm probably still be taken before the council.

"You must not go to korriban" she looked at me with the same expression she always wore but her voice was stern as if it was a warning.

"Why not?" it sounds just like any other planet I didn't understand the big deal.

"Don't question me, just don't even think of going to korriban" she kept her gaze on me studying me to see my reaction.

"Yes master" I hate being told what to do but i can't go against a council member orders but i need to know who this person is and what he wants because it's obvious he wants something from to mention he seems familiar like we have met before. I was pulled out of my thought when a hiss of a lightsaber echoed about the room.

I looked up to see master shaak ti lightsaber just under my chin I could feel the immense amount of heat emanating from it, I looked at her for a couple second she returned my stare I couldn't read her next move but she might have planned her next 10 moves, I have read much about her fighting style and about her force capabilities some of which are far from my understanding and limits.

My sabers where in my hand I brought one up and activated it knocking her blade to the side then moved back to put some space between us this way I could see what her next move would be by the way she moves.

"good Trix putting distance between you and your opponent gives you time to think of a counter and also lets you read your targets next move" she knew what I had planned but the worst part is that now she will be able to counter my counter with her own before I could comprehend what happened she was behind me and kicked my across the room, I flipped myself round just in time to get my feet on the ground but my back still hit the wall I stood back up.

"_Okay she is fast this is gonna be hard and I might even lose this"_

She moved forward and did a diagonal slash which I just managed to block but threw my saber away for the sheer force of her strike which is a great combination when facing any enemy.

I need to think of a way to either slow her down or wear her out but considering she is a master the second option is out so I'm gonna have to just graze her legs ever so slightly. I went in then slid on my knees till I was only a few feet away then dived to the left and went for her knee only to be met with a blue lightsaber blade.

"Got to be faster young one" she flung my saber out of my hand and then brought it to her and attached it to her side leaving me a saber down which also meant my minor advantage. She raised her saber and held it upwards at her face she closed her eyes I looked at her for a moment then set myself in a stance that would enable me to block the attack that I knew was coming, not soon after wards her eyes shot open and we had already locked blades before I knew it then in another swift movement she took my legs out from under me and made me lose grip of my other saber which she kicked behind her and help my and blades edge.

"very good for a padawan studying your opponents stance to predict their next move then forming a plan but you must be faster" I looked at her with a smirk on my face using my right leg i knocked her saber out of my face but not out her hand then with my left I kicked her in her lower body and stood back up.

"Yes master" I was out of breath but I at least need to get one of my sabers back and the best one to go for was the one far behind her at the end of the room. So in a last ditch effort I ran away from her then up the wall as far as I could go then force jumped a meter or so behind her and called my saber to my hand and blocked her strike and forced it over to my other side while she spun around coming back round to my left I grabbed my other saber with my right just getting it in time, As she connected with the first saber I activated my other saber to back up my defence, it was tuff to hold I knew any moment that she would break through both so i let go forcing her to stumble behind me.

"good very good managing to get both your lightsabers back and then pull off a defence" she deactivated her saber with it sliding back into the hilt which she reattached to her side and went to leave without another word.

"Master, wait what was the point in all this?" she stopped for a moment then turned her head to me.

"We needed to see something" she said and walked out before i had a chance to ask her what she meant by 'we'.

* * *

**so there it is ladies and gentlemen don't for get to review peace out people**


	5. Chapter 5- the way out

Star wars 5

**hey people i'm back with another chapter for you to enjoy also there will be some people id like to say thanks too but for now on with the story.**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything of star wars.**

* * *

-council chambers-

"how did he fair master shaak ti?" master windu asked as she entered the room.

"he is the same as the last maybe even better than we anticipated" she took her seat and looked towards master yoda feeling as if he had something to add.

"if he is indeed the same as his predecessor this could turn in our favour master plo?" master obi-wan said.

"I agree with master obi-wan, we could use him to our advantage, and turn the tables on the separatist".

"but we must consider the idea that he might not be up to the task after all, it is a rather demanding task, the strain on his body might injure him or worse" master mundi pointed out.

"true this is, but the good far out way the bad, it does umm..." master yoda thought for a moment if this child was indeed what legends say then this could be what the jedi and the republic need to end this war.

"made a decision, I have he will begin training at sunrise" happy with the choice master yoda made the council agreed and returned to what they were doing before.

-with Trix-

After my surprising sparring match with master shaak ti I just continued with my training still trying to fuse jar'kai with any other form but it was hard considering the limited amount of training I had with the different forms but if I was going to do this I had to look deeper into it, I struggled to think for a moment but then a thought hit me if I could convince the jedi council to let me train in every form there was then maybe I could make the connection and make a new form all together like master windu did. I was about to continue when I heard my stomach growl.

"I guess I could take a break its nearly lunch time anyway" I attached my saber to my sides and left the training room for the canteen but I couldn't help but think what was on korriban that was so dangerous and what did this assassin what with me there.

I kept walking deep in thought I knew that if I left now it would look suspicious I would have to leave at night and I would need some form of transport and I couldn't take any vehicles from the temple because of the built in tracking system I could always use the space port but someone is bound to recognize me as a jedi with these robes.

"time for a change of clothes" a grin found its way on to my face as I made my way to the main exit of the temple.

As I continued walking I began to formulate a plan in my head if they notice I was gone the plan I had in mind was to just leave a voice recording in my room so that if ahsoka found it she would hopefully be able to cover for me well that's if no one senses her deception and if that worked I should be back in time and go unnoticed.

I can see the exit up a head I quickened my pace ever so slightly and once I was out I made my way to where I know I can get some clothes ahsoka had shown me it before she left apparently they sell all the best clothes...change of plans I want something a bit more ripped and tore to make me look like I was just some normal person just travelling so the best place to get stuff like that is under the surface of corusant where some bounty hunters hang out.

So I began my descent into the lower levels using the lifts that were covered in graffiti that I couldn't make out I soon reached the level I wanted and walked along the streets with the occupants giving me strange looks as if I was a rare sight which I probably was.

Along my walk I soon found a shop which looked like the kind of place I was looking for I walked in and looked around a bit I soon came across some black worn outfit that would suit my purpose I went and paid for it then left back to the temple.

"hey buddy you look like someone who could use something extra" the man behind the pain of glass said.

"oh yeah and what would that be?" I asked him he got up from his seat and went to room in the back and came back with a small metal case.

"these" he said as he opened the case to reveal two DC-15s which where clone commando sidearm's.

"and how did you come across these?" he slide the case through the opening I picked them up and took a look at them.

"a supplier of mine came across them and gave them to me" blasters weren't my style but if it helps me blend in then I have no problem with it.

"how much?"

"2000 considering the rarity of the weapon"

"1000" I didn't like the price considering that one alone was only 400 credits and I could easily get one for nothing out of the barracks.

"ill meet you half way at 1500 deal?" well it was better than 2000.

"deal" i paid him took the case and the black clothing and left to go hide it till it was dark and I knew the perfect place.

It was now dark and it was time to get my stuff together and make my leave to korriban. I got out of bed and made my way to the garden to where I hid everything in a box that need a force user to open it anyone could open it but only if they knew it was there, so really it was hidden in plan site...sort of.

I had made it to the garden and used the force to pull the box out of the ground and opened it pulled out everything I needed in order to make it safely to korriban and back in one piece. I took the stuff to a secluded corner got change, it didn't actually look to bad it had a armoured torso shins for arm and back the DC-15s were in a leg holster on either side and my lightsabers were on my waist at the back that was then covered by a cloak so they couldn't be seen there was also a hood connected to the back of the armoured torso which was good to hide my face from any clones or cameras.

Just then I heard some footsteps I hid in a corner and held my blasters out ready I wasn't going to kill anyone because I had set it to stun for now but what came out of the shadows was just a youngling but even still if he saw me that would me it would cause me a lot of trouble.

"who's there?" crap busted I holstered the pistols and walked out with my hood up the youngling look curiously at me but held onto his lightsaber hilt.

"no need to draw that" he seemed to relax for a moment but that was before I drew my blaster and he drew his lightsaber which came out green.

"you couldn't hope to defeat me kid" he got into a djem so stance and came at me with me avoiding all his attacks which soon wore him out.

"nice try kid but you have a long way to go yet" I drew my own lightsaber and watched as he stared in awe as the white aura lighted up the darkness around me along with the off sound that a regular lightsaber would make.

"your a jedi?" he looked shocked.

"for now I'm not" I saw my opening as he dropped his guard for just a second and shot him with my blaster which was still on stun and watched as he dropped to the floor with the dust kicking up when he hit the ground.

"never lower your guard kid" I put my saber and blaster away and walked off into the night.

* * *

**okay guys there you have it another chapter ill try update ASAP **

**also thanks too:**

**CREED6**

**herlidaniel8799**

**dueling god**

**acorlett**

**i really appreciate that you guys follow the story and review to let me know what i could improve on take care guys until next time**


	6. Chapter 6-Voices in the dark

Star wars 6

**I'm sorry guys I have been so busy that I didn't have time to update but I hope to make up for lost time with a new chapter for you all yay! so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Korriban was in sight now it was a red looking planet and from what I heard it had no life on it so I made my way into the atmosphere but suddenly a red light started flashing on the console with a different language blinking on the HUD which I couldn't read I never did languages very well but I knew it meant something bad I looked out of the window and saw that the left engine had caught fire and soon exploded shattering the glass and set the ship plummeting to the ground.

I pulled it up just enough that it skipped across the ground a few time before colliding with some rocks and throwing me out and sent me rolling on the ground with blood dripping down my face I pulled myself up and began walking only to collapse after two or three paces on the third try I just fell to the ground but before everything went back the last thing I saw where a pair of boots.

-5 days ago-

With my remain credits I managed to convince a ship's captain to take the kamat krote hyperspace lanes that lead by the horuset system the only problem was that I didn't know there were republic security cruisers there and I couldn't get discovered otherwise I couldn't confront this sith and see what he wanted with me. I went up to the cockpit where the captain was and saw him and his co-pilot behind the controls.

"How long till were close enough?" I lead on the head rest of the chair the captain was sitting in looking over the console.

"Not too long now anything else?" He asked.

"Just one you don't happen to have a ship that has a cloaking system advanced enough to slip past a republic blockade?" he looked at me for a moment then back to controlling the ship.

"I think I have what you need" said the co-pilot as he got out his seat and walked out with me behind him as he went on and into the cargo bay.

"over here it's something I have been working on for a while now it still needs some work on it but if you and I start now it should be finished in time" he walked over to a ship with a cover over it a yanked it off.

I stared in awe it was amazing the ship was blue with a red line going down the centre of it the wings were triangular with a small jet underneath each wing with a long body at the end with another triangle the paint looked a bit wore.

"You made this?" I asked he went over to the back and sealed up a loose panel.

"Yep it took me a while but we stop by a junkyard now and then to pick up parts but we should get to work" I nodded and took of my cloak and my mask and put it down on the floor.

So as we toiled away for what felt like days but was only hours as we were fixing all the parts that were falling off, rewiring the navigation system as well as linking the hyperdrive he took off an entirely different ship then had make sure all the controls were working after that it was just minor fixes but after all that work it was done and it didn't look to bad.

"Nice work there..." I looked at him and then realised I never introduce myself.

"Oh right sorry my name is..." I couldn't give him my real name otherwise I could be putting him in danger.

"My name is rez" I shook his hand.

"My name is frat" we turned and looked at the ship but just as he was about to speak the captain burst in.

"Okay boy were almost at the location but at this speed we'll go past it" he said as he closed the door.

"Okay frat I need you to open the hangar door and close it the second I leave" I grabbed my cloak and my mask and slung them in the seat of the cockpit on the ship.

"Why? What do you think you're doing?" he called out as I jumped in.

"Either something absolutely genius or something incredibly stupid" I told him as I strapped myself in and closed the glass down over my head.

He ran to a panel on the wall and gave me thumbs up, I hit some switches and then a button which made the engine roar into life.

"I hope you know what you're doing boy and good luck" the captain said through the coms.

"don't you worry captain I'll be fine just don't drop out of hyperdrive" I said as the ship began to float and the hangar door opened, the second there was enough room I took off out of it.

"Okay frat close it up and thanks for all the help" there was only static for a second then I heard him.

"No problem just don't damage my ship" he laughed through the mic then it all went quiet again then I knew they were out of range.

The ship shook as it came out of hyperdrive only to end up in and asteroid belt.

"Whoa!" I flipped the ship just in time to see an asteroid fly over it upside down and watched as it scraped over the glass leaving a scuff mark on top then i had to spin it between two others which collided with each other I breathed out a sigh of relieve only to get it caught in my throat as another one was coming towards me and it was big.

I looked around to find a way out but each one had asteroids moving around blocking it i looked back up and saw that it was closer and still coming, using the force i pushed the smaller ones out of the way and managed to clear a path just above the asteroid belt.

"That was a close call now were am i?" I wiped the sweat off my head and looked at the navigation system it said I was in the right place and that the only planet in this system was korriban.

"okay then to korriban I go" I flew above the asteroid belt for a while and came across moons and finally korriban.

"I'll see you soon sith" I put the ship at full speed and rapidly approached the planet.

-Present-

i began to woke up, where ever i was felt as if it was void of life as if it couldnt hold any kind of life form and there was no sound you couldnt even here a gust of wind, as soon as my senses came back i could feel the cold hard surface i was laying on i opened my eyes and was meet with a stone ceiling with somesort of markings carved into it.

"good to see your awake i thought the crash killed you" a voice from the dark met my ears but i couldnt find out where this person was it seamed like his voice came from every direction.

i went to get up but heard a clanking sound and realised that i was chained to the stone table and my legs were in the same position, i used the force to break the bonds but was shocked and felt the bonds get tighter and tighter as i tried over and over again but gave up for the fear of losing my hands.

"clad you could make itbut i knew you would come our master said it would be so" i opened my mouth to argue but saw him step aside and a man in a black robe with the hood covering just over his eyes walked out in front of the younger sith.

"hello young one i see you and my assain are getting along" he chuckled in a deep evil tone.

"yeah we're the best of friends" i said sarcasticly.

"now now trix no need to bee so...unplesant your just lucky that my assain didnt kill you after your crash"

"how do you know my name?" i grumbled to him, i could sense the older man was very strong with the dark side and it sent a cold shiver up my spine.

"when we put you in there we had to keep an eye on your progress" who ever this guy was he is really annoying.

"stop speaking in riddles you bag of bones" i shouted. i surprised myself ive never raised my voice before in such a bad way.

"you will know in time but for now why dont we get to work on those pesskie mind blocks in your head" he walked closer towards me but there was nothing i could do i was stuck and if i struggled anymore against these restraints they would take my hands off.

i saw his hands placed on the side of my head and i could hear a high pitch sound almost like a scream then he was cut out and replaced with a hummiing sound the same kind a lightsaber made then a flash of images ran through my mind. i felt him take his hands away i opened my eyes to see no one there then a shock ran through me before my eye lids closed and darkness over took.

* * *

oh snap trix is in trouble stay tuned to find out what happens next and don't forget to review people.

peace out people:)


	7. Chapter 7- Home Sweet Home

star wars 7

**what goes on people? so I'm back sooner than I thought I would and this is a bit of a short chapter than some of the others but any way on with the story.:)**

* * *

_"wake up" it was dark so dark i couldnt even see my hand._

_"trix you need to wake up" whos voice was that? i...can't remember but i know that voice from somewhere and who was trix? was this voice talking to me. suddenly a white light flashed and now i was in a pure white room._

_now it was warm there was a positive atmosphere about this place it felt...light as if you could fly but there was a serious feeling about this place too. the room seamed to get darker on one side till the room was half whit and half black and there was a figure with red, black and silver robes on he looked like me but he had pale skin an dyellow eyes._

_"see you soon brother" the whole room turned black and then there was nothing._

i shot up in a cold sweat my vision blurry but there where people standing around me i couldnt make them out and i didnt know what they wanted with me but i didnt plan to find out, using all the power i could i pushed them all back in one go and ran out of the door and hitting my shoulder on the way out my sight not fully returned to me.

"hold it right there!" i looked behind me and saw two men holding some sort of weapons so i turned back around and started running again i closed my eyes and relied on the force to guided me and it led me stright to a window which i jumped through and tumbled down along a roof and hit the ground hard after my fall i heard what sounded like children screaming.

"you stop!" thoses same men came up to me i walked towards them and brought two lightsabers to my hands from two children and charged at them i looked sabers with both the ducked under kicking one of them in the back of the leg and slashed the other one across his right arm then pointed my sabers at the back of there heads.

"trix stop now" there was someone behind me without looking i swung round and hit this persons blades away thn kicked them in the stomach then went for their head which this person which i now knew to be a girl rolled under and swept my legs out from under me and pointed their saber at my chest.

"you need to stop!" this girl shouted at me i gritted my teeth and knocked her blades awayand kicked her left one out her hand and locked blades with her right one and dragged it to the floor and jabbed at her hand forcing her to drop the lightsaber if she wanted to keep her hand.

even with my eyes closed i could see with the force that she had backed up and took a fighting stance, i deavtived my lightsabers anf threw them to the floor and took up my onw stance.

she came at me and went for a right hook i grabbed it and flipped her over my shoulder and she rolled at hit me with an uppercut and kicked me in the ribs and again knocked my feet out from under me which left me on my left side on the ground.

"enough!" i yelled and force pushed the girl into a wall and pulled one of the lightsabers i discarded and held it to her throat, she grabbed my hand and tried with all her might to hold me back.

"trix open your eyes and look at me!" i hesitated for a moment.

"trust me open them" i slowly opened them i saw a white line at first then saw a face with white markings.

"a-a-ah-ahsoka?" i questioned still not sure of what was happening.

"yes now but down the lightsaber" she move her hand down with mine with the plasma blade slipping back into the hilt and a clanking sound of it falling from my hand.

"i-im sorry i-i-i didnt know" i looked around and saw a group of youngings helping the jedi temple guards i just took down and looked back at ahsoka and when i did what i saw shocked me as i looked into her eyes i could see fear which was a rare sight but she was scarred of...me?

i stumbled back and slid down a wall and then blacked out.

-an hour later-

i slowly woke up back in what i knew was medical warrd i propt myself up and saw my lightsabers on a table to my right i picked one up and activated it, then found two yellow lightsabers across my face i looked up and saw two temple guards with their staffs crossed.

"no he is okay now you may go" i saw master shaak ti walk round the corner with the other council memebers, the guards nodded and left i knew they wouldnt go far.

"hello master" the all just stood around me with a look that could only be discribed as curious.

"trix do you remember what happened when you woke up the first time"

"yes i remember people around me and then running then i fought ahsoka and i dont remember anything after that" they all looked at each other.

"thoses people around you were us and you have been missing so when we heard of you mystrious return we thought it would be best if we came to see if it was really you"

"missing? for how long?" missing was the only word i took out of what master windu told me.

"trix you have been gone a full two years" my eyes widened in shock.

"no no no i only left last week i couldnt have been gone a full two year"

"left for where?" i sighed i had just let out that i left the jedi temple.

"i went to korriban"i loweered my head the all just looked dissipointed.

"even when master shaak ti told you not to go, she did" master yoda stepped forward.

"yes master yoda" he motioned everyone to leave then stood beside my bed.

"more to this, there is?" there is a reason he is leader of the jedi council.

"dreams master of someone who looks like me but he is dark and cruel"

"umm troubling, this is tell me more of these dream, you will" after i told him about the dream and the visions i had he didnt look fazed like this was a normal thing.

"a darker version of yourself, perhaps? umm"

"no master this person as real as you and i and before i woke up the first time he said 'see you soon brother'" this looked as if it shook him a little.

"troubling news, this is inform the council, i must" he started to walk away.

"master yoda" he turned to face me.

"yes my padawan?"

"if he is my brother then i must face him, he is my problem not the councils" he looked at me for a moment then turned again.

"training the council has for you" i smiled knowing he wasnt going to tell i got up grabbed my lightsabers and followed him out.

* * *

**some thanks to some new followers of the story.**

**dude from Scotland**

**kyuubi19**

**and thanks to you all for reading and share the story with some friends.**

**peace out people**


	8. Chapter 8-Fall From Good To Bad

star wars 8

when master yoda said the council had training for me he must have meant they had me go through hell becuse the second i walked in the training started right off the bat. that was three weeks ago but now im with master windu and master yoda in one of the many training room, standing on my hand while trying to left the chairs master yoda and master windu where sat in.

"come on trix, you need to focus if you want to complete this part of the training"

"im trying master i've never had training like this before"

"do. or do not. therre is no try"

"what does that mean? whoa" i fell to the floor hitting my head for what felt like the hundreth time today.

"masters if i keep hitting my head like this i'm gonna end up with brain damage"

"as master yoda was saying you lack the self confidence to do this task that is why you can't focus is because you are doubting yourself, now do it again" i got ready to do it again but then i just relised that there was no point of this exersise.

"masters what is the point of this part of my training?" they both looked at eachother amused at my question.

"the point is to teach you focus in a stressful situation"

"okay ill do it again" i got into a hand stand and the went from two hands to one fuocusing on my balance.

"good trix now raise the chairs" i closed my eyes, rasing my hand and gripping it with the force and slowly lifted them off the ground but only as high as i could go. i opened my eyes.

"yes i did it!" lost in all my excitment i lost concetration and dropped both of them and fell on my head again and rubbed it furiouly as it began to hurt the more times i failed it. i got up and saw both master windu and master yoda looking at me, i smiled sheepishly then looked down i was surprised when master windu said.

"well done trix you will begin the next part of the training tomorrow bright and early"

"but i lost focus and dropped you both so how have i completed this part?"

"simple, it is, believed in yourself,you did"

"was that it?"

"yes padawan trix now you should rest for tomorrow you have training with knight skywalker and his padawan ahsoka tano" they both turned and left.

'i know master windu said get some relaxing done but i have other ideas' i thought to myself as i made my way to my room for some meditation on these voices i hear at night.

after entering my room i took a seat at the end of my bed got into my meditaion trance and waited for something to come and after a time it did.

-_vision-_

_i find myself standing on an open plain wearing a full suit of armour, which was surprisingly light, i walk into a village of some sort and notice the natives right away they where togruta._

_'so i must be on shili' i thought as i kept walking deeper into the small village. i began to notice that i was getting alot of stares and small hisses from the occupants while some fled back into thier housing pulling thier children with them._

_as i kept walking i noticed a small humming sound that was really close then i noticed a lightsaber in my hand but not my normal one the one i help was all silver with a black ammiter and the colour was red, i looked at it with shock my sabers were black not red so where are my sabers?_

_i didnt have time to ask any more quesstion as i soon heard screaming i looked up the village was on fire with people running from blaster fire while i was holding the red saber to a womens neck, then a man come out with a child in his arms who looked barley a month old, he put the baby down and charged at me with a weapon that looked to be home made, then my body acted like it had a mind of its own and gripped him up with the force and threw him through the door he just came out of with the women running after his body._

_she was leaning over his body crying while i stood and watched as i forced my saber into her and him at the same time ripping the blade from the corpses as the women rolled over with a whole burned right through them both._

_i walked out of the hut and heard the baby crying over the lose of it mother, then i sensed that this child was force sensative but left it anyway, i blinked just for a second and found myself in a new location altogether i was on a ship in a unknown region of space._

_"you did well ,assasin, did you find the child?"_

_"no it was not there"_

_"very well" the transmission cut off._

_-vision end-_

my eyes shot open my breathing was heavier and i was sweating i thought back on what i saw but couldnt make any logic on it, it was as if that was a different life time ago like it was me just older.

'_is that me in the future killing all those people but what for?'_ i thought for a moment but was interupted by an explosion that shock the temple and making dust fall from unclean places.

i ran out of the meditation chamber then went over and stopped by a window and saw the black smoke coming from the direction of the hangar, running towards the hangar but once i got there, which was about 5-10 minutes, temple guards where placed at the door lightsabers active and in a cross formation.

"what happened here?" i walked up to the guard.

"you dont have clearance for that infomation, move along young one" i stood for a moment then turned and left, if i was gonna find out what happened then i was going to speak with master yoda, i wnet back up towards the council room and bumped into a familiar face.

"ahsoka? what are you doing here?" she looked at me.

"hello trix nice to see you too" she said sacasticlly.

"i didnt mean it like that, anyway i thought you went to stop sepratists invading cato niemoidia?"

"i was but we were called back to investigate the bombing since we werent here when it went off"

"okay, so what are we investigating?" she looked at me puzzeled.

"what do you mean 'we'?"

"me you and your master" i said.

"sorry trix no can do everyone is being treated as a suspect"

"i take it that means me and all?" she nodded.

"well okay, be careful who ever did this jedi or not will do anything to cover thier tracks"

"the council said the same thing" she chuckled slightly.

"come one snips lets go" master skywalker called.

"yes master, bye trix"

"bye snips" she glared at me before running off to catch up with her master and i left to practice some more before the new section of training began.


	9. Chapter 9-AUTHOR NOTE

[A/N]

Hey everyone im sorry to say that im scrapping this story as i didnt really plan it out and wasnt in genral any good, i am really greatful who followed and favourited the story and i hope to improve by the time i post my next stroy which i havent decided on a name for but i hope it will be posted soon.

so thanks again for reading hope to see you in the next story.

peace out people

trix98


End file.
